Le cimetière de Poudlard
by Une fan du couple Dray Mione
Summary: Harry a 16 ans. Le retour de Voldemort est une vraie catastrophe des attaques et des meurtres tous les jours chez les moldus et sorciers.J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire donnez moi vos avis en reviewant STP!
1. Une arrivée surprenante

Voilà ma magnifique fanfic! (je déconne ne vous en inquiétez pas) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire même si ce premier chapitre est tout petit

Une fan du couple Malfoy/Granger

Chapitre 1:Une arrivée surprenante

Dans sa chambre ,Harry regardait le plafond : il pensait à Sirius qui était mort lors de la fin de sa cinquième année de Poudlard, au ministère de la magie. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute bien que tous ses amis ,lui disaient le contraire. Il pensait que beaucoup trop de personne était morte à cause de lui et pour lui. Mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer et il y aurait encore plus de morts. Beaucoup plus...

Harry s'était endormi en pensant à cela et eut une nuit peuplée de cauchemars en revoyant son parrain tombé dans le voile, la renaissance de Voldemort, la mort des ses parents et en entendant les cris de sa mère et le rire inhumain du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Le matin, en se réveillant, il aperçut une chouette qui attendait à la fenêtre : elle portait une lettre de Dumbledore. La lettre lui disait que Remus l'amènerai dans un endroit nouveau le 30 juillet à 13 h.  
Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et dit à l'oncle Vernon qu'il partirait demain .L'oncle lui demanda :  
« -Et comment vas-tu partir ? Pas avec ce maudit transport qui avait détruit la moitié de la maison j'espère ?  
-Si c'est exactement comme ça que je vais partir, répondit Harry en provoquant son oncle. »  
L'oncle ne broncha pas ,sachant que Harry pourrait écrire aux gens anormaux et que ceux-ci pourrait leur jeter des sorts.

Harry alla répondre aux lettres de ses amis mais une question le tracassait: qu'est ce qu'il allait arriver cette année ?Il ne faut pas oublier que lors de la première année, il a rencontré Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor et qu'il a faillit être tuer en sauvant la pierre philosophale, en deuxième année il a découvert la chambre des secrets et a sauvé Ginny des griffes de Voldemort et du basilic qui pouvait tuer du simple regard ,en troisième année, il a combattu une centaine de détraqueurs pour sauver son parrain, en quatrième année il a encore échappé de justesse à la mort grâce à son père et en cinquième année, à cause de Voldemort, il était allé au ministère de la magie et son parrain est mort. Mais en sixième année qu'est ce qui lui arrivera ? Toujours perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas aperçut Remus qui l'attendait en rangeant ses affaires dans sa valise. Quand il le vit il sursauta et demanda à Remus :  
« -Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je viens te chercher. Il y a un traître à l'Ordre du phénix qui a dit que nous allions te chercher demain. C'est...Non je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire,répondit Remus

En parlant,ils étaient arrivés dans le salon des Dursley et Harry interrogea Remus:  
"-Mais comment allons-nous aller à l'endroit puisque tu es venu en transplanant?  
-On va y aller par la poudre de cheminette, répondit Remus.Mais fait attention:ce n'est pas à Grimmaurd Place.C'est à la résidence Dumbledore...


	2. La déclaration de Ginny

Chapitre 2: La déclarationde Ginny

Quand ils arrivèrent, le professeur MacGonagall vint à leur rencontre :  
« - Bonjour Harry, bonjour professeur Lupin.  
- Professeur MacGonagall ! Il y a une erreur : vous avez dit professeur Lupin au lieu de dire Remus.  
- Non maintenant, je suis professeur, répondit celui-ci. Dumbledore m'a nommé professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal car j'étais un des seuls à connaître le sortilège qui sert à se débarrasser des épouvantards !  
- Bien que ça me plaise que tu sois professeur, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire ce métier à cause de ta condition de loup-garou ! s'étonna harry. Et puis, tu sais bien que le « ministre de la magie » avait créé une loi interdisant les vampires, les loups-garous, … de trouver du boulot ?  
- Oui c'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'il y a un autre ministre de la magie qui sert à quelque chose…. reprit malicieusement le loup-garou. Cette loi n'existera plus jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin.  
- Et qui c'est, le nouveau ministre de la magie ? demanda Harry.  
- C'est….. On entend les roulements de tambours ARTHUR WEASLEY !  
- Mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Harry. Comment se fait-il que les sorciers aient voté pour lui ?  
- C'est grâce à sa sympathie, à ses bons conseils et à son boulot qui sert à quelque chose ! répondit Remus. Il a obtenu 90 des votes ! »  
Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications, car Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron, Ginny et Molly Weasley arrivèrent. Molly lui dit :  
« - Oh ! Harry, comment vas-tu ? Arthur est encore au ministère car il a beaucoup de boulot. »  
Ils arrêtèrent là cette discussion car Dumbledore leur conseilla d'aller ranger leur chambre.  
Une tapisserie bleu clair décorait la chambre de Harry, la chambre d'Hermione était d'une couleur vert mousse, la chambre de Ron orange vif et pour finir, la chambre de Ginny de couleur or. Après avoir rangé leur chambre (ce qui ne dura qu'un quart d'heure), ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Mais pendant ce temps, Harry observa Ginny : celle-ci avait changé, beaucoup changé : elle avait grandi, son corps était devenu élancé, sa poitrine avait doublé de volume et ses cheveux étaient colorés d'un roux encore plus éclatant. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Mme Weasley :  
« - A table ! Le dîner est servi ! »  
Ils allèrent donc manger et c'est dans une ambiance familiale qu'ils finirent le repas. Dumbledore lui demanda :  
« - Harry, tu peux venir avec moi ?  
- Bien sur, professeur. »  
Ils allèrent dans une pièce bien éclairée à l'arrière de la cuisine.  
« - Harry comme tu le sais, Sirius est mort, commença lugubrement le professeur Dumbledore. Son testament disait qu'il te léguait son manoir à Godric Silver, près de Godric Hollow, la quasi- totalité de l'argent que contient son coffre et tous ses objets personnels. »  
Harry ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps : il pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Le fait de lui avoir rappelé Sirius était encore très  
choquant. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'il avait été comme un deuxième père pour Harry, il avait toujours été là quand il le fallait. Il revoyait encore la scène au ministère de la magie : Bellatrix lui lance le sortilège de stupéfixion, sirius tombe dans l'arcade, il est mort.  
Après avoir pleuré une dizaine de minutes, il alla se coucher mais il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à Ginny qui élevaient tous ses fantasmes.  
Harry faillit s'endormir quand, soudain, une fine silhouette s'avança dans sa chambre. Cette silhouette n'était autre que Ginny :   
« -Harry, je t'aime, déclara-t-elle.  
Sur ce, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Depuis cette déclaration, Harry se sentait gêné vis-à-vis d'elle.  
Un jour, Ron lui déclara :  
« - Harry, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de ma petite sœur. Alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui avouer ?  
- J'ai peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis sur ses sentiments, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'irai lui parler demain. »

Le lendemain matin, un cri perçant d'Hermione réveilla tout la maisonnée. Tout le monde descendit et Ron vociféra :  
« - NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! TU AS FAILLI NOUS PERCER LES TYMPANS ! Pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça ?  
- J'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef ! répondit une Hermione excitée. »  
Elle exhiba la superbe insigne.  
« -En parlant de Poudlard, as-tu reçu tes B.U.S.E ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, je les ai reçues ce matin, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne les ai pas encore reçues, dit Harry.  
- Dans ce cas, regarde à la fenêtre, exigea Hermione.  
- Oups ! Merci Hermione, dit Harry tout embarrassé. »  
Il prit la lettre et se rendit dans sa chambre. La lettre annonçait: 

Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer le résultat de vos B.U.S.E: 

Défenses contre les forces du mal :  
Théorie : Optimal  
Pratique : Optimal  
Potion   
Théorie :Optimal  
Pratique : Optimal  
Métamorphose :  
Théorie : Effort exceptionnel  
Pratique : Effort exceptionnel  
Botanique :  
Théorie : Optimal  
Pratique : Effort exceptionnel  
Soin aux créatures Magique  
Théorie : Optimal  
Pratique :Optimal  
Histoire de la magie : recalé  
Divination : recalé  
Astronomie :  
Théorie : Optimal  
Pratique : Nul

Trish Liune  
Adjoint du chef de l'académie Poudlard

Harry se sentit soulagé car il avait été accepté au cours de potion et donc il allait pouvoir se lancer dans les études d'auror.


End file.
